The Night Of Fallen Stars
by Viva-taquitos
Summary: There are no coincidences - only fate. Love cannot conquer the pull of destiny. Kaho reflects on her relationship with Touya, and attempts acceptance with detachment. (Oneshot - Kaho/Touya, with hints of Yukito/Touya)


Time order for the story:  
 _Italics_ indicate _flashback and (toward the end) future  
_ Printed words indicate present  
 **Bold words** are **poetic reflection, and a break between time**

(Direct quotes/translations from CCS are NOT MINE! Just Clamp's.)

The Night of Fallen Stars

 **It starts with a glance…**

" _I'm sure we can be very good friends_ ," she said indifferently despite the gleam in her eyes.

He was hesitant, but curious, too. " _Is that a hunch as well_?" he retorted.

" _No…it has a bit if wishful thinking on my part_."

There were very few moments that took Kaho Mizuki by surprise. Gifted with powers of the moon, Kaho's intuition and keen sense of human nature gave her insight to people, and things, and happenings. As a child, she knew when it would rain. In junior high, Kaho knew exactly which girls where her true friends, and which ones held a saccharine façade. Her gift enhanced as womanhood bloomed. Sometimes Kaho could almost read another's thoughts, even if only by studying their expressions and mannerisms.

The day she discovered the fated path about her and Touya…was a day that took her by surprise.

Tea reading became a ritual ever since she had learned about the ancient practice. Kaho found it a subtle, overlooked art. Most wouldn't be bothered by the careful preparation, and the actual study of leaves took experience. The precious leaves did show a picture, but to the unstudied eye, it was often mistaken as a mess. Sometimes the leaves revealed small prophecies like the weather, while others revealed greater revelations: truths, fortunes, destines.

Kaho sipped the last of the succulent chamomile liquid. The steam slowly drifted from the still-warm cup, as the leaves rested in a wet, sticky muck at the bottom. Kaho knew enough to look to the leaves with a detached sense of prediction. Fate was fate, and there were no coincidences. Yet that day felt different, as Kaho's keen sense prickled at her skin. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes narrowed before she even looked at the leaves. 'Detachment, detachment,' whispered her common sense, 'There is but fate.'

Her breath remained still, as if chained within her throat. Silently, she put the cup down and bowed her head in acceptance. Her cheeks became stained with fresh, wet droplets.

 **Blooms into romance…**

 _The couple loved walking arm-in-arm. Touya was young, but he overtook even her tall form. She didn't need the protection, but it was lovely to be with someone who enveloped her stature. Their stride was easy, and they fell in rhythmical step while in conversation. Kaho lightly touched the young man's arm._

 _"How is Sakura doing, Touya?"_

 _The young man, though private with his emotions, let a small smile crack between his rough exterior. His eyes overtook that familiar, tranquil distance whenever he spoke of his sister. "She is a kaijuu," he responds, though his eyes have become awash with affection. "She is so loud, but loveable, too..."_

 _Kaho smiles to herself, as a glimpse of a powerful young sorceress plays into her mind. "One day," she says, "You may find yourself unable to attack Sakura with such vigor..."_

 _"She will always be kaijuu," says Touya, picking a full cherry blossom from the ripening tree. The gaze is gone now, but Kaho can sense the protective defenses in the young man's sobering expression._

 _Touya then stops softly but suddenly, and this makes Kaho pause, too. Touya is much younger, but he exudes maturity far beyond any adolescent his age. In the moment, when she looks into his dark eyes, she sees flashes of his past, and not for the first time. The seconds tick as Kaho graze's Touya's life story - how he cried in his father's arms at death of his mother, and how he sees her ghost still, and how he protects his sister from the real monsters, and how his heart longingly aches when he sees the site of a piano..._

 _The moments are precious. It always surprises Kaho, that she is the one Touya trusts. It surprises her, too, that he is so open with his emotions, and feelings. Touya's not one to formally express such things, but Kaho has a funny hunch that Touya knows exactly what he's sharing, and can cease it at any time. It warms her heart to know he trusts her enough to share them._

 _Touya turns to her, and Kaho mirrors his actions. He studies her, and without warning, brings his fingers to brush her merlot-colored hair behind her ear. With the other hand, he places the beautiful bloom. Kaho's breath catches just so._

 _"Come to the festival with me tomorrow," states Touya. It's not really a question, but Kaho is okay with that._

 _She's smiling now, and places her own hand where his lingers._

 **Yet night falls young…**

"Overseas studies?" he gasps "When?"

"Tomorrow."

She can sense it – the wall. That very wall Kaho has brought down – worked so, so hard to bring down – is going up again. She feels it in his tighten grasp, his quick eyes, and his set jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks defensively.

She's rehearsed this speech. She knew he would question her. She plays the role of 'detached' to suit his breaking heart. "If I told you, Touya, you would have thought about it. And I didn't want both of us feeling somber.

"I first met you under this tree," she says softly. "And it's been a year since we were under this tree, when you told me you loved me. I was really happy, because I loved you too, Touya. It was fun just to spend time together with you."

She slips past Touya's grip as he questions, "Why are you speaking in the past tense?"

"Let's say goodbye," she says simply, if only to avoid the truth.

"But why!" His eyes harden.

And then, she sees it. Him. In a brief flash, Kaho sees a glimpse of Touya's future – a young man with soft ashen hair, and warm eyes. He radiates openness, and warmth, and kindness. He is pulled by the moon, and Kaho assumes his connection allows her to see the vision so clearly.

"Because….because the next time I see you, you will have someone else that you'll be in love with, Touya. And so will I."

 **And light goes numb…**

It's dumb. It's _dumb_. He could almost laugh, because if it was his sister, he would be the first to make the jibe. Thankfully, she's upstairs asleep, leaving him to his own peace.

Touya is crying. He is feeling sorry for himself, and he is crying. He wetly sobs into his father's shoulder, releasing the tension and sadness with each passing breath.

When the taste of broken trust settle in his mouth, he clenches his teeth and his fingers. Touya isn't one to cry. Touya _doesn't_ cry. He hasn't cried since his mother died. But the musky smell of his father's leather jacket reminds him of _that_ day, and it reminds him that he hasn't felt whole since his mother died. But Kaho…Kaho made him whole. He trusted her, and connected with her, and _loved her_ , and opened the very most, bottom-depths of his soul with her.

Tonight, Touya will cry. He will mourn the loss of true love. He will indulge in his weaker self, and cleanse his mind of such emotional sport.

Tomorrow, he is new. Tomorrow, he will put himself out into the world – alone and hardened.

 **But just one day…**

" _Excuse me…Do we meet in this building for homeroom?"_

" _Yeah. I'm heading there too."_

" _Oh, I'll come along, then. My name's Tsukishiro Yukito. What's yours?"_

" _Kinomoto. Kinomoto Touya."_

… **Shall bring what may.**

 **A/N:**

 _I ship Yukito/Touya – not exclusively, but I do think they're meant for each other. However, I am shocked to find the lack of Kaho/Touya stories on here. I think they_ _ **did**_ _love each other, but it just wasn't in their stars. I watched "The Return" episode again and my heart broke for these two…I know they find happiness in the end, but still. They work nice together._

 _Thanks for reading. ~ Chella_


End file.
